


At the Abyss' Inn

by Blossominng



Series: Balthus OneShots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Drunk, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossominng/pseuds/Blossominng
Summary: Balthus invites Byleth for a drink.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Balthus OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637800
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	At the Abyss' Inn

**Author's Note:**

> So like. Balthus has a thing for women. And I thought a lady like Byleth could do him well. It's literally stated on his data! And I didn't see any heterosexual Balthus fics so here I am.

"Hey, pal. I'm sure you wouldn't mind accompanying me to the inn sometime?" He had said with a big smile, "I don't think you'll have any issue with people in Abyss. You're nothing short of tough, after all"

Byleth opened her door with a decisive push while thinking on his words. She wasn't going to lie to herself. She would have invited him to tea anyways, and had the urge to know more of that man.

The night chill went right through the wood as she exited her bedroom. It had been a while since she last had a drink, and the idea remembered her of some months ago, when Jeralt had took all of the mercenaries into a tavern at the north of Faerghus and invited her a beer. 

She wouldn't be disappointed if this invitation to drink ended in something else, though. 

Some weeks had passed since this whole incident with Aelfric, and telling her dad about it had been... Disturbing, to say the least.  
But she had been happy to meet the new people and places. A certain 7 feet tall man with generous proportions specially.

To her fortune, he'd been waiting for her at said location in Abyss. His figure impossible to mistook, and near Yuri telling him goodnight. As soon as the purple haired man saw her, he grinned.  
"Heh. I wish you good luck, Professor". And left before she could respond.

Her footsteps slowed as she approached the bar and ordered a beer for herself. She felt a big shadow over her, and anticipated his actions.

"Hello, Balthus". She muttered, "I'll buy you a beer, too".

"Well now, I see we'll get along perfectly, the two of us. Thank you, pal". He smiled, his hand on her shoulder.

She already know she'd pay for everything and anything. She didn't want him to owe the barista even more money. 

When they finally sat down on the table, she took her time to look at his features. She wondered how he'd look with a shirt on, and then kept staring at his face while he spoke. Too handsome. Good God.

"...So like I said, I'll get right to the point, lady. You've caught my eye, and perhaps we can start something? Between us". Byleth looked at him funny. "We can handle whatever the church has against this, we're both adults after all. Right?" When she kept silent, he paralyzed for a second. "...Right?"

"Indeed. I'm 21". He relaxed at her response, "It's not like I'm going to report anything, Balthus. Even if I work for the church, I don't share many of its general opinions".

"Well now! You see why you've caught me? So smart... And so beautiful".

She kinda wanted to make out with him right there, but her position stopped her. Even if he was a former student, and 6 years older than her, it didn't feel right to do it.

Or at least, not in public.

He kept flirting and making her laugh for a while, until both of their glass mugs were empty. They quickly paid the bill with a tip and exited the place, a little soggy and red faced from the drink.

"Will you walk me back upstairs?" She whispered, taking his arm on hers, "Perhaps even stay with me for a bit?" Byleth looked up at him, waiting for a response. He nodded with an devilish smile.

"I may".

Was it ridiculous? Yes. The entrance to Abyss was right next to her quarters. Was it a good excuse to have him in there for a while? The answer is also yes.

She led him into her room, and closed the door with lock. It was kind of amazing that they didn't need words at all to go straight to the point. 

He pulled her up from the floor by her butt and kissed her, immediately invading her mouth with his tongue, stealing her breath. She shifted uncomfortably on her place, but after a few kisses decided she actually liked to be held. 

She shot him a glare when he pushed her body to the mattress, which made a loud noise in the act. "We'll have to be silent" She exhaled, looking at the man between her spread legs.

Balthus removed her shorts to under her knees and massaged her thighs all while sharing a strong kiss, all tongue and teeth. She gasped for air once they separated, and awkwardly took off her clothes and left them within his jacket, already on the floor. Balthus sat back and watched, rubbing his bulge. He was feeling extremely aroused.

As soon as she was done he pulled her towards his body with an arm, and sucked in one of her nipples. Her own arousal bloomed right there in his firm touch, letting out a low moan and biting her lip hoping no one would hear them. 

Her partner, obviously happy with her reaction, started massaging her clit, looking up while supporting his head on her breasts. She moved down to kiss him and stifle another moan, also taking the opportunity to lean forward and seat on his legs, teasing his erection with the movement of her hips.

He couldn't maintain the devilish grin anymore, and his face molded according to his pleasure. Byleth could feel the bulge was big between her thighs, and didn't want to wait any longer.

He helped her take off his pants and underwear by pushing up his hips, and the visible arousal on her face grew even more. She took her reddened manhood with her hand, and licked the tip before trying to get more of him in her mouth, but it seemed impossible. He looked at her sloppy attempt with a prideful smile.

She kept going and sucked in all she could, massaging his balls with her free hand and making him shiver. A strong fist held her blue hair and his hips found a soft rythm to push himself in.

Byleth didn't seem to mind the slight gag reflexes and so he kept going, deeper everytime. After a minute he carefully pulled her up, not bothering to free her hair and licked her lips, uncomfortably tasting himself on them.

"Is there something you want me to do?" He asked, making her blush. She really appreciated the fact he had even asked, but felt embarassed to tell him to do anything at all. She felt like she'd let things just... flow. Happen. 

"No, not at the moment". She said, her hand caressing his cock, and kissed his lips to prevent him for moaning out loud. 

So then he finally freed her hair, stood on the bed with his knees and gently pressed his chest against her back. She could feel his pulsating erection, and groaned at the tease.

She motioned her ass back as a signal she was ready, and it didn't take him too long to oblige. He filled her up at once, and she immediately bit back a cry. It had been rough, but she didn't mind at all. 

He rapidly picked up a pace. He'd massage her tits with his hand while violently rubbing her clitoris with the other, and Byleth was already wondering how's that he was so good at this. She didn't even need to support her body on her arms, and definitely loved being held like that. 

His thrusts were hitting dangerously accurately in that place she loved to reach with her own fingers. But now it was different, and it felt too fucking good.

"You wouldn't mind a second orgasm, right?" He whispered, nose tucked in her hair. Both the action and question made her shake.  
How long could he last? She already was near her limit. Holy shit.

"N-no... It's okay-- Aah!" She quickly put her palm on her mouth and prayed to Sothis that no one had heard that. He switched it for his hand instead, and Byleth felt useless. He had her under control, and it was too much.

She was loving this. Loving how rough he was taking her, loving his kisses on her neck. She might've gone insane right there.

He was enjoying every single thrust. How wet she was, how heated it felt. He would've killed to have a mirror in front of them only to see her reactions to his touches and penetrations.

He suddenly felt her bite on his hand and tightening around him fiercely, and ignored her first orgasm, thrusting even faster than before. This made her pant a lot and push towards his dick in almost desperation.

His hand had started to hurt a little, but he didn't abandon the rythm and softly maneuvered her body to support on the wall.

"Ba-Balthus... So goddamn good..." She moaned, the sound stifled by his skin.

"I'm getting there, girl. I-- I just..." He whimpered, closing his mouth aggressively.

She was being overstimulated for the first time and she'd be sure it would kind of hurt later, but at the moment, the only thing that mattered was the way she was being penetrated, his hand massaging her clit, her free hand squeezing a breast. She's becoming crazy.

"Where... Where do you want it?" He sighed, slowing down and breathing on her neck. Her cunt felt used.

"Just-- oh...-- not inside" 

His thighs relaxed, and it felt like his whole body pushed her against the wall as he pulled out, still massaging her clit. 

She soon felt her second orgasm wetting his hand, as well as his own seed over her lower back. They stood looking for support on eachother's bodies while panting and recuperating their breath.

"Third round?" He asked, and Byleth immediately shot him a glare. " 'was a joke!". She sighed, exhausted, and took a few small towels to clean their mess.

Byleth put on an oversized sleeping dress and told him goodbye, but he wasn't going to leave so easily. 

"Do you want to repeat this sometime?" He whispered on her ear, "We could have even more fun if that doesn't bother you".

Byleth took him from his opened jacket and obliged his lips into hers. "I'll think about it".

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ur opinions! Kudos are also appreciated ;)


End file.
